


Loving Bats Must Be Hereditary

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: DC NSFW [1]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post- Endgame. Nightwing has been off the radar for a while; Superboy realizes he is in love with his missing friend and goes to confront him. Connor/Superboy X Dick/Nightwing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Bats Must Be Hereditary

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com

Connor Kent drummed his fingers on the tabletop before him.

"What's wrong Kon-El?" Clark asked his brother.

"It's about Dick… Connor sighed, not totally sure about all these feelings that were mixed up within him.

"What about him?" Clark tilted the frying pan towards Connor's plate and some scrambled eggs tumbled out.

"I'm just worried, I know Kaldur said he needed him after everything… I just thought I would have heard from him…" Connor admitted, scooping up some of the eggs up into his mouth.

"I know what you mean as Bruce is feeling the same. If we even try to bring up Dick in front of him, well don't even go there." Clark nodded his head, sliding onto the stool across from his little brother, digging into his own eggs.

"Does Bruce know where Dick is?" Connor asked, a funny feeling appearing in his stomach at the thought.

"I'm pretty sure the man has a tracer implanted in his son." Clark chuckled.

"He wouldn't think of lending me the GPS locations would he?" Connor grumbled.

"If you really begged, maybe." Clark chewed thoughtfully.

"Maybe I should give that a try then." Connor mumbled from behind a forkful of eggs.

"So you really like him don't you?" Clark said breezily. Connor sputtered and coughed as pieces of egg got caught in his throat.

"What?" Connor looked at his brother, wide eyed.

"You can't hide these things from me Kon-El." Clark said knowingly. "Besides, I think our family has a thing for Bats."

"What do you mean?" Connor didn't look up from pushing his eggs around on his plate.

"Whenever you see Dick you get this, overwhelming urge to protect him from everything? Even now?" Clark said with certainty.

"…Yes, but its not just protectiveness… It's something else…" Connor admitted.

"Ah, I think I know what is going on." Clark lit up with a grin.

"What?" Connor looked up from his plate.

"You are in love with Dick Grayson." Clark said simply as he started to eat again.

"..." Connor stared openly at his brother.

"You know I'm right. That feeling in the pit of your stomach, those feelings you get whenever you think about him, whenever you are near him? That is love little brother." Clark said wisely.

"I'm in love with Dick Grayson." Connor breathed out in realization. "The guy who has disappeared from the face of the earth, the guy who I can't find and tell him!" Connor sighed annoyed, picking up his mug of coffee taking a sip.

"If you wanted to know where Dick is, you should have just asked." A new voice rang out; Connor looked up at the familiar voice and spat out his mouthful of coffee. Bruce Wayne was entering the kitchen just wearing a pair of black PJ bottoms and a loose white top. Looking totally at home as he dropped a kiss onto the top of Clark's head before grabbing his cup of coffee taking a sip.

"Uh… Uh…" Connor stared at the two in confusion.

"Our bloodline has weaknesses for Bats." Clark told his son.

"Here, good luck." Bruce slipped a piece of paper with an address written on it in front of the youngest super.

"…" Connor could just stare up at Bruce.

"Do I really need to say that you have my blessing?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Your blessing? Really?" Connor picked up the piece of paper gingerly.

"I rather have you with my son than anyone else." Bruce admitted. "Now go."

"Thank you." Connor felt a smile appear on his lips as he hopped off the stool and rushed to his room to get dressed. Trying not to think too much about his brother and Bruce Wayne, it was too weird.

Before Connor knew it, he found himself out of an apartment in New York City. It wasn't the best place to live in he could tell from the state of the decaying walls and doors. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited and waited, until finally the door opened and an unmasked Dick Grayson stood there.

"Connor?" Dick's eyebrows furrowed together. "How did you? Right, Bruce."

"You look like crap." Connor stated and he wasn't lying. Dick had lost weight, dark circles were visible under his dull eyes and they stood out from his pale white skin.

"Gee, thanks." Dick rolled his eyes. "Did you want anything?"

"I'm in love with you." Connor blurted out before retreating a step.

"You're in love with me?" Dick whispered. Connor nodded his head slowly, not being able to look Dick in the eyes after his confession.

"I should… Just…Go." Connor said lamely as he turned to leave. A hand lashed out and wrapped around his upper arm.

"Con… Please don't." Dick said hoarsely. "Come in? I've been alone here for a while… Company would be nice…Your Company is the best."

"Yeah… Okay…" Connor agreed and followed him into the dingy apartment. "Nice place…"

"It's a shithole, I know." Dick chuckled humorlessly. "I just needed to get away from everything, ya know… I'm glad you're here though…"

"I'm glad I'm here too, I would have come sooner if I knew where you were." Connor said. "How are you?"

"Dealing, things are better now. About what you said earlier… About being in love with me…" Dick said slowly.

"I kind of just blurted it out, I mean it's not like I don't really feel that way, but this wasn't the way that I planned on telling you." Connor admitted.

"I think you did just fine." Dick said and turned on his real megawatt smile at the other teen.

"Haven't seen you smile in a while." Connor smiled his own smile. "You look better with a smile on your face."

"Thanks…" Dick smiled. "And for the record… I love you too."

"Really?" Connor asked suddenly feeling unsure.

"Really, I have for a while." Dick assured Connor, stepping close to the teen. "I've wanted to do this for a while too."

Dick placed his hand on the back of Connor's neck, pulling his face close to his own and pressed their lips together, it was a chaste kiss at first. The two parted and looked at each other's eyes. Pupils blown out in lust and their lips met again, this time it was far from chaste. It was fiery and passionate.

Dick's hands kept Connor's neck in place, but Connor's hands were free. His hands slid down Dick's back and settled on his hips. Dick slid his tongue across Connor's bottom lip before gently nibbling it. Connor parted his lips and Dick slid his tongue into the open mouth and his hands moved from Connor's neck to his hips and slightly grinded his hips against Connor's. The super moved his hands from Dick's hips and cupped Dick's ass, lifting the smaller teen up and Dick automatically wrapped his legs around Connor's waist and his hands entangled them selves in Connor's short spiky hair. They kept kissing as Connor walked towards the Queen sized bed and gently laid the smaller teen onto the bed, not breaking the kiss. Dick let his legs fall from Connor's waist and they broke the kiss. Connor looked down at Dick, his lips were starting to swell from the intense kissing. His cheeks were flushed pink and lips were parted as he panted looking up at Connor.

"Are you sure?" Connor asked tracing the side of Dick's face lovingly.

"100%." Dick said truthfully before he leaned up and placed his lips by Connor's ear.

"I want you Connor." Connor felt a shiver go down his spine as Dick's hot breath ghosted past his ear.

Before Connor could get anything out before Dick started to kiss his earlobe softly before making a trail of kisses down Connor's neck and left a hicky on his collarbone. Pulling his lips away from Connor's skin, he grabbed the hem of Connor's black shirt up and over his head. Connor unzipped Dick's blue hoodie, revealing the extremely toned upper body he longed to kiss. He didn't take long to kiss and lick the toned muscles, his tongue teased over Dick's nipples, causing the man under him to arch his back slightly as he moaned in pleasure. Connor kissed up Dick's chest and looked Dick in the eyes.

"I love the sounds you make." Connor purred in Dick's ear as his hands tugged at the waistband of Dick's sweatpants. He tugged the sweatpants clean off Dick's lean legs and he ran his right hand over Dick's sky blue boxers. Grinning against Dick's neck when he felt the reaction to his touch begin to form.

Dick blushed but his usual grin he used to wear as Robin appeared on his lips and using his strong legs he flipped Connor onto his back. Dick was straddling Connor's hips, looking down at Connor.

"Haven't lost your touch I see?" Connor laughed slightly.

"Never." Dick cackled and Connor couldn't help but lean up and capture Dick's lips in another kiss.

"I missed that." Connor smiled as he leaned his forehead against Dicks.

Dick pushed Connor down onto the bed, undoing the belt on Connor's jeans. With the combined effort of the two, Connor was left in his boxers and he sat up to kiss Dick once more. They groaned into their kiss as their growing erections brushed against each other. Dick grinded his erection down harder and was rewarded with a low moan from Connor.

"I want you inside me Con." Dick whispered lowly, getting extremely hard and horny. Connor growled and flipped Dick back onto his back and kissed down to his waistline and pulled off Dick's boxers releasing his hard erection into the cool air of the apartment.

"If you are sure." Connor looked at Dick.

Dick didn't answer, instead he took Connor's hand in his own and without looking away Dick took a few of Connor's fingers in his mouth and started to suck on them.

"Ahh!" Connor tried to hold back a moan just from the sight of Dick sucking his fingers. Dick's free hand went and pulled off Connor's boxers, leaving them both naked. The free hand then slowly started to stroke up and down Connor's hardening length.

"Dick, god!" Connor moaned as the hand started to pick up pace as Dick's tongue swirled around his fingers. After a few moments the hand on his length disappeared and the mouth was removed from Connor's moist fingers.

"Connor." Dick bit Connor's earlobe softly as Connor used his knee to spread Dick's legs. He placed his moist fingers by Dick's entrance and after a moment pushed his first finger inside of Dick. Said teen gasped at the new sensation and quickly Connor pushed in the second and third fingers, stretching Dick, prepping him as gently as possible.

"Are you ready?" Connor breathed out.

"Yes." Dick nodded as Connor pulled his fingers out before he placed his hard cock by Dick's stretched entrance. With a nod from Dick, he pushed himself in.

"Ahh!" Dick yelped out in pain at the size of Connor inside of him.

"Do you want me to stop?" Connor asked worried.

"N-no! I'll be okay." Dick breathed out, resting his forehead against Connor's board shoulder. Slowly the pain passed and the urge for more started to build up.

"Con, move." Dick whispered in his ear and groaned as Connor pulled out almost all the way before gently pushing back in and he kept this pace for a while.

"Faster!" Dick begged.

"My pleasure." Connor grinned and picked up the pace of his thrusts. Connor gripped Dick's hips and lifted him up, so Dick was sitting on his lap. His cock was deep inside of Dick by this point. Dick grabbed Connor's shoulders before lifting himself up off of Connor's cock before dropping himself back onto him.

"Just like that." Connor groaned as he met Dick's thrusts with his own.

"Oh god, you feel amazing." Dick threw his head back as he impaled himself on Connor's cock even harder than before.

"You're still so tight." Connor grabbed Dick's ass and squeezed it as the two kept thrusting against each other. Each thrust taking them a step closer to the edge.

"Uh… Uh! Con… I'm so close!" Dick closed his eyes in pleasure and Connor's thrusts became faster if possible.

"Me too, just a bit more…" Connor groaned and together the two fell over the edge and came together, screaming the other's names.

Dick pulled himself off of Connor and the two fell onto the bed, out of breath and spent.

"Wow." Connor said while wrapping his arm around Dick's smaller form, pulling him onto his chest.

"I second that." Dick breathed out, snuggling up to Superboy's chest. "I love you Con."

"I love you too Dick."

"I'm glad you came over."

"Me too… Do you think you will come home now?"

"I think you can persuade me."

"I know I can." 


End file.
